EpicLLOYD
}} Lloyd Leonard Ahlquist (born January 18, 1977), also known as EpicLLOYD, is the co-writer and inventor of Epic Rap Battles of History, along with Nice Peter. He has been in the majority of the videos, but doesn't have a speaking part in all of them, often making brief cameo appearances. He also battled Nice Peter in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. He has his own series on YouTube, called Dis Raps For Hire, in which he takes requests from victims of bullying and harassment and then insults the bully. He also started the Hopefully It's Friday Vlog, uploaded episodes every other week. He is one of the founding members of Mission IMPROVable, in which Lloyd and Peter met, and got several cast and crew from (Zach Sherwin, Morgan Christensen, Pat McIntyre, Atul Singh, and Colin J. Sweeney). He is married to Josie Ahlquist. As of November 19, 2013, Lloyd has become a user on this Wiki, and his account can be found here. Appearances 'Official:' 'Season 1' *Bill O'Reilly *Adolf Hitler *Chuck Norris *John McCain¹ (cameo) *"Macho Man" Randy Savage *Johann Sebastian Bach¹ (cameo) *Carl Sagan¹ (cameo) *Genghis Khan *Napoleon Bonaparte *Ben Franklin *Gandalf *Things 1 & 2 *John "Hannibal" Smith ¹ (cameo) *Captain H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock¹ (cameo) *Templeton "Face" Peck¹ (cameo) *Mr. McFeely¹ (cameo) *Captain Kirk *Himself 'Season 2' *Adolf Hitler *Leonidas ² *Pleistarchus¹ (cameo) *Mario *Elvis Presley *Marlon Brando¹ (cameo) *Bill Gates *Frank Sinatra *Mitt Romney *Marty McFly (cameo) *Clint Eastwood *Robin *The elves *Adam *White Preacher in Civil Rights March¹ (cameo) *Thomas Edison *Babe Ruth *Skrillex *Joseph Stalin *Mikhail Gorbachev 'Season 3' *Adolf Hitler *Al Capone *Lilly Truscott (cameo) *Pablo Picasso *J. P. Morgan *Walter White *Superman *Jimmy Olsen² *Carl Sagan¹ (cameo) *William Wallace *Leonardo (Turtle) *Michelangelo (Turtle) *Raphael (Turtle)¹ *Donatello (Turtle) 'Season 4' *Adam Savage *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man² *Clyde Barrow *Thor² *Loki² (cameo) *Hannibal Lecter *Dr. Phil (cameo) *Stedman Graham² (cameo) *Alfred Hitchcock 'Unofficial' *Chucky² *Sherlock Holmes *Seagull² 'ERB News' *André the Giant *Theodore Roosevelt² 'Dis Raps For Hire' *Himself *Vinny Squiggliani ¹ Denotes non-speaking part. ² Denotes voice only. ³ Denotes upcoming rap battle. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' This is one vid, kid, that you won't ever survive. I'll beat you, dislike you, then unsubscribe! You'll be good at rapping someday. I promise, bro, But for now, just stick to editing that gay-ass Monday Show! I'll slaughter your water color unicorns, eat 'em for breakfast, Then leak to YouTube your middle name is Alexis! I can tell you're scared just from the body language I'm reading. You should start leaving. Look, your hairline's already retreating! Nice Peter? Who's that? No one gives two shits! Everyone knows your page is just the place the rap battles live! Dude, you're really huge on YouTube. You got a great career, But remember, you got famous off of my idea! 'Verse 2:' You're taller than I am, but you look up to me, The guy that got you your first job in comedy! 'Verse 3:' You, a musician? That's kinda stretching. You wrote 87 songs with the same chord progression! 'Verse 4:' I'm gonna knock you right outta your little Superman socks. You were nothing before you rode up on KassemG's jock! Awards and nominations Trivia *Lloyd has been in the most battles, and he has played the most characters in the series. *Lloyd has had the last verse in a battle seventeen times. *It is a running gag during almost every one of the Behind the Scenes videos (since Gandalf vs Dumbledore) that he makes a joke asking the audience whether they want to buy some heroin. Nice Peter was the one who did it in the behind the scenes for Doc Brown vs Doctor Who and Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge. There was no heroin joke from Adam vs Eve to Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison, and then it returned for Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong. In the BTS for Rick Grimes vs Walter White, the heroin joke officially died. *Lloyd did not rap in the following battles: Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga, Justin Bieber vs Beethoven, Einstein vs Stephen Hawking, Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers, Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe, Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr., Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc, Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali, Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe, and Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye, He spoke but did not rap in Doc Brown vs Doctor Who, and only did the voice for Leonidas in Master Chief vs Leonidas. *Lloyd, as a character in ERB 15, is the third rapper with a title card that has only one character shown, the first being "Macho Man" Randy Savage, and the second being Stephen Hawking. **The fourth is another Lloyd character: Superman in Goku vs Superman. *Lloyd and Peter appeared in the Rhett & Link video "Epic Rap Battle of Manliness", making cameos as joggers.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EzDRpkfaO4 *Lloyd does not appear at all in the Behind the Scenes video for Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga. *As revealed in the Behind the Scenes video for Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley, Lloyd says that he hates bananas. *He has rapped as more than one person in five battles: Things 1 & 2 in Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare, three elves in Moses vs Santa Claus, Joseph Stalin and Mikhail Gorbachev in Rasputin vs Stalin, Michelangelo (Turtle) and Donatello (Turtle) in Artists vs TMNT, and Adam Savage and Stay Puft Marshmallow Man in Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters. *Lloyd has portrayed four characters who have been also been portrayed by actor Anthony Hopkins: Adolf Hitler, Pablo Picasso, Hannibal Lecter, and Alfred Hitchcock. *All of these rappers appear in the first half of Season 3 and first half of Season 4 *In Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 7, he revealed that he started getting bald at age 23. *As demonstrated in an interview, Lloyd says his favorite character is Skrillex.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrfkoUpO6qM However, Nice Peter said during Season 3 Lloyd's new favorite character to play was Al Capone. *In a recent episode of Key & Peele, Lloyd made an appearance as a rap battle host. *Just like Peter, Lloyd appeared in Annoying Orange's spoof of ERB called "Epic Rap Battles of Kitchenry", where he portrayed "Biggie Fries" (a parody of Biggie Smalls) against the Annoying Orange character, Midget Apple. *According to the behind the scenes for Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali, Lloyd will not touch a basketball, ever. *Along with Peter, Alphacat, and other YouTubers, Lloyd recently met President Barack Obama in a meeting about the Health Care Act. *As said in Lloyd's Friday vlog, he is 165 cm (5'5"). *Lloyd and Peter guest starred in "What Does 2013 Say?".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7jtC8vjXw8 *Lloyd and Peter have also guest-starred in The Fine Brothers' series YouTubers React multiple times. *During the Off The Top event, he and Zach Sherwin were in the rap battle skit with Jeffrey Dahmer VS Bambi, Steven Spielberg VS Michael Bay, and Ben Franklin VS Doctor Octopus, with Lloyd as Bambi, Spielberg, and Franklin. *He has played Mario, Frank Sinatra, and Al Capone, as they are all Italian. Lloyd himself is part-Italian. References External links *Lloyd's YouTube channel Category:Character main pages Category:Actors Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:ERB Crew Category:Maker Studios Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:The Monday Show Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 1 Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 2 Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:EpicLLOYD